Foster Love
by Imthecreator
Summary: I do NOT own The Fosters, if i did Jesus and Jude would have sex like every episode, but this is a Gay slash between those two, should i write a part two? Tell me if i need to fox anything


Jesus was taking a shower, until he heard the door open. He just dismissed it, thinking it was one of his family members coming in to get something. When he opened the curtain, he saw jude sitting down inly the toilet with his hands on his head. "Jude! If you had to use the bathroom you shoulda said something." Said Jesus "Im not using the bathroom...i just needed somewhere to cry...and this was the last place left. Jude said Jesus reached for his towel " to cry..? For what? What happened?" "At school...everyday i get bullied more and more, it seems like its just never gonna end.." Jude said as tears started rolling down his face. "Jude, listen. The only reason they bully you, is because they wanna be like you. They're jealous. So whatever they do or say..ignore it, and it you keep ignoring them they'll go away, but if they don't come to Me or anyone else in this house, especially Lena, she can make those boys have 2 years of detention even though you don't go to the same school." Jesus said as he wiped away the tears of Jesus' face "we all love you in this house, and we would never ever think about not doing anything about these bullies" "Thanks Jesus...it means a lot." Jude said as he gave a wet jesus a big warm hug. After they hugged they boys stared deeply into each others brown eyes. Jude started to feel a tension in his pants. Was Jude starting to crush on his foster brother? "Jesus...i have a question." Said Jude "What is it?" Asked Jesus "Why haven't you told me you like me yet?" Jude said "What do you mean? Im your foster brother of course i like you." Jesus said "No..not like that..like...like like." Jude said Jesus sat quiet. Jesus did in fact like Jude in that way. But he never wanted to face the fact he had a crush on a 12 year old. "I-i um" jesus couldn't get his words out. "It's okay if you do...i like you too" jude said "can we talk about this in your room..we'll be all alone since Brandon is at a Piano recital until 9 pm. Jesus and Jude walked to their room, jesus still dripping wet and in his towel. "How..how did you know i liked you like that?" Asked Jesus "It was obvious" said jude "your actions and other things was just like putting a big sign in front of my face" "What were my actions" asked Jesus "How you would cuddle with mr at nighttime when you felt alone, you always let me sit on your lap, when were alone we always have the super long warm huge that i love, and you like kissing me on the cheek" jude said "I...Do do that a lot.." Jesus said "well i guess the secrets out now huh?" "We can keep this between me and you" jude said "we can also do fun stuff..but only if you want!" "What do you mean by fun stuff?" Jesus asked "Like you know what the adults Do when they love each other." Jude said "Sex?" Jesus said "Yeah..we can do that and nobody would know." Jude said Jesus was beginning to like this idea. He can no longer have sex with Lexi because Mariana snitched, and now he's been sexless for months. "We can do all that right now" said Jesus "Really!?" Asked Jude "Yup" jesus said as he got down to Jude's level, put his right hand on the side of his face and kissed him. This made jude grow hard in a matter of seconds. Jesus took off all of Jude's clothes, leaving only his blue underwear on. Both boys were having war with their mouths. Jude loved it, jesus loved it even more. They took a break from kissing, both boys breathing hard. They decided to remove the rest of their clothing revealing Jesus's 7 inch cock, and Jude's 5 inch cock with big pink balls. They gave each other a hand-job, and then switched to the 69 position. "Jesus..i want you to fuck me" Jude said "Are you sure? I don't have lube or anything" jesus said "Yeah, I'm sure i just want you inside of me" jude said Jude laid down on his back, and put his legs on Jesus's shoulders, revealing his tight pink asshole, that was being readied for fucking. Jesus put his fingers in is mouth, and slowly inserted it into Jude's tight hole, making him yelp. Then he added more fingers up to three one by one and slowly. After he was done that he slowly shoved his light brown head into Jude's ass, making jude scrunch up his toes, squeeze the sheets on the bed. When jesus's whole shaft was inserted in he asked Jude if he was okay, and Jude nodded yes. Jesus started to slowly slide in and out, soon turning Jude's pain into pleasure. He goes faster and faster every time, making jude scream out of pleasure. "Go faster Daddy!" Screamed jude which Brought Jesus to a whole new level of horny, he was fucking Jude with much force, but it never hurt Jude, they hard and faster he went, the Better it felt. Jesus can feel he was reaching his climax, and starts to go even more fast. He wanted to pull out, he would feel bad of he cummed inside of Jude, but it just felt too good that he couldn't stop. "I-i'm boutta cum in you Jude!" Said Jesus "I've always wanted that to happen to me" said Jude That made Jesus feel a little bit better, as he cummed in his little brothers hole he let out a scream and collapsed on the bed, with his softening dick inside of Jude still. "Jude...did you cum?" Asked Jesus "No..but its okay, i know you're not in the mood anymore" "Have you ever cummed before?" Jesus asked "No.." Jude answered. Jesus got up and pulled jude up with him, he got on his knees and started to kiss Jude's pink shaft. He then engulfed the 5 inches in his mouth causing Jude to shiver a bit. As his head bobbed up and down on Jude's cock he felt an orgasm coming up already "It feels so good jesus!" Said Jude as he climax for the first time ever inside of Jesus's mouth. Jesus kept sucking until every last drop of cum was swallowed. "I love you so much" said Jesus "but i think we should put our clothes back on before everyone comes back, next time...i'll let you fuck me" Jude smiled and started to put back all of his clothes on


End file.
